The present invention relates to a device for anchoring a movable, box-shaped shelf assembly in a desired position.
Well known in the art and widely used in various fields in order to attain a maximum use of a given space is a movable shelf system wherein a plurality of wheeled, shelf assemblies ride on parallel rails laid on a floor and each shelf assembly is moved on the rails when one turns a handwheel which is attached to one side of the shelf assembly and is drivingly coupled through a suitable reduction gear to a shaft of wheels.
This system has advantages in that even a heavy shelf assembly loaded with many articles may be easily moved by manual operation away from the adjacent shelf assembly so that a space may be provided between the two shelf assemblies for placing articles on or taking them from shelves.
However, there has been a danger that a shelf assembly starts running by itself by accident when the rails are inclined even at very little angle or by the collision of a running shelf assembly against the assembly at rest. And if this happens, one who is in the space between the adjacent shelf assemblies for placing articles on or taking them from the shelves is sandwiched between the assemblies and is seriously injuried. Even when no one is in the space between the assemblies, the collision of them results in scattering and falling of particles placed on the shelves.